of different kind of sexual orientation and love
by enferciel
Summary: So, the girl he is crushing on, Akari, thought he is gay. Uh, not a very good beginning of wonderful, happily ever after love story. And to make it worse, gay with Gill? Rated T for indecencies and mild yaoi. chaseakari, onesided gillakari, imagination chasegill.


**of different kind of sexual orientation and love**

* * *

 **prologue**

* * *

Chase gripped his spoon tightly in his hands as he heard the familiar sound of a door being opened. he almost dropped the bowl in his arm when he heard the familiar greeting from the girl he'd been crushing on. Akari.

"Hey Chase!" her head poked in the opened window accompanied with a broad smile on her face.

"Geez.." Chase looked down and resumed back mixing the dough, "What do you want?" His tsundere personality resurfaced without his approval.

"Miss me—" Akari went on as if she heard nothing while Chase turned pink from the question, "..Yet?"

The comeback came in a helpless stutter, "W-why would I miss you? Geez.."

Akari laughed, causing Chase to blush harder. "Okay, if you say so." Then she reached out her arm and grabbed Chase by his wrist, all the while nearing her face towards him with – such serious face, Chase couldn't help but to think _how cute._ Shame, shame on him – he thought as the last shred of the dignity he had was taken away.

"I need to ask you a question."

Her whisper sent chills running down his spine.

"O-okay, what is it?" And again, he stuttered like a high school girl. "And please, give me some personal space."

Her grip, instead, became harder.

"I know your biggest secret in the whole universe."

Chase immediately paled. The only thing that came to his mind was the fact that he liked Akari as in _like like_ term – this term is so childish, Chase mentally facepalmed. He wished he had more love experience, but no, unfortunately so. And the only one who knew his secret was himself. As in Chase. And nobody else other than him knew. And he made sure nobody knew. She must be a prophet. Or that, he was too damn _obvious._

"No, I mean – it's just.. I don't okay? You've got it all wrong." Chase tried to excuse, face reddening more.. if it was possible.

"That's what everyone says – but don't worry I won't judge you."

Chase's knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Judge what?

"So you need to answer this honestly."

"..Okay."

"Are you gay?"

"..."

His bowl clattered on the floor.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"But seriously, it could be possible." Akari said thoughtfully as she spun around on her stool. "I've traced your history – "

"How did you do that."

"Well, i've got sources. Anyway – " Akari continued, seemingly guiltless for all the unintentional hurtful thing she'd said to Chase without realising it. "I found out that you've never been in a relationship with a girl and you are unfriendly – according to the villagers – " she stopped for a moment to have a spoon of ice cream that Chase served. "You like cooking which is pretty girly and you wear bobbypins and apron and girly stuff.. which concluded all my research about you – "

Chase opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"..that you could be possibly gay without no doubt ."

"But I like boobs." Yes, those were the words that came out of his mouth, very clever.

Akari looked down at her own somewhere-between-flat-and-not chest. "Yeah, me too."

"Yeah, yours are cute." He blurted, apparently unfocused because he was busy following Akari's gaze. "I mean – sorry."

Akari looked up and nodded at him. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you – that just proves how much gay you are – first, you complimented my boobs without embarrassment and second, that you want to have one. Life is tough, dude." She patted his shoulders.

He wanted to cry.

"But I'm not gay – "

"Oh dear Akari, don't listen to him!"

Akari looked up to find a very enthusiastic Kathy – who had been eavesdropping since the very beginning. Kathy was striking a rather odd anime like pose, hand resting on her forehead with eyes closed – very dramatic indeed.

Chase tried to interrupt this conversation that was spiralling to a very dangerous direction however, he was a little bit too late.

"Once upon a time, I found him _gazing longingly_ – " who says that anyway. "At guess who?" Kathy's eyes flitted around – looking for a target to be doomed and her eyes landed on a very grumpy looking Gill outside the bar.

"Julius?" Akari tried to fill the hanging silence.

"No. It's Gill."

Chase facepalmed.

Akari lit up.

"And then once upon a time, when the bar was empty, I went to the kitchen and I was about to open the door, except I heard weird moans and Gill's names in between the hard gasping and breathing, you know? So _weiiiiiird_."

It never happened at all.

Akari then jumped out of her stool – whooping so loud in utter happiness while Chase thought his heart went dead. His life was officially over – his first ever crush thought he was gay – what a misfortune. "I knew it!" She hopped up and down while doing a twirl with one fist in the air, attracting other people's attraction – even Kathy looked surprised.

"You love GILL AND GILL IS PEDO WITH LUNA OH MY CUTE SHEEP! THIS ISLAND IS FULL OF WEIRD PEOPLE I LOVE LOVE LOVE THIS PLACE!" And then she threw her arms around Chase and started squeezing the life out of him.

She pulled back and looked at him dead in the eyes without removing her hands from his shoulders. "We're going to get the love of your life, definitely. Count on me."

She released him with a determined look and ran out of the door.

And off she went.

Oh, just what did he get himself into?

Kathy, however, looked very amused beside him, laughing her head off and wiping a tear away from her eye. "God, I love that girl."

* * *

 **a/n** Akari is yeah and Chase is yeah. Whatever, this is like an old document from like what year? I don't remember. It's been in my folder for so long and I found it again so I decided to publish. I love Akari and Chase, they're so cute.


End file.
